O natal dos marotos
by Mandy Evans
Summary: Como seria um natal dos marotos? Uma verdadeira confusão!


O natal dos marotos

Disclaimer: nenhum dos personagens abaixo me pertencem

Essa fanfic nЦo tem fins lucrativos

---------------------------------------------------------

-Olha James... o natal tА chegando... vocЙ vai trabalhar finalmente!

-AlguИm me explica de novo porque eu ainda nЦo matei o sirius?

-Porque se vocЙ fizer isso, a Marlene te mataria

Uma batida na porta e pelo jeitinho carinhoso de bater na porta, quase espancando a coitada, sС poderia ser uma pessoa...

-LILY!!!!

-NЦo precisa gritar James, ela jА grita muito... com vocЙ gritando, eu teria dС do ouvido do futuro cervinho ou da futura corГinha que tА chegando.

-Sirius, eu juro que da prСxima vez que voce fazer um comentАrio assim, eu deixo o Pontuxo ligar pra carrocinha...

Remo e Sirius se olharam e deram uma risadinha...

-Pontuxo, И?!

-Cala Boca, pulguento

-O Pontuxinho tА bravo

-Ah nЦo... vocЙ tambИm Remo? Obrigado por me chamar de pontuxo na frente dos meus amigos,  
eles vЦo encher a minha paciЙncia atИ o ano que vem...

Lilian lanГou um breve sorriso...

-Pensa bem Pontu...-James a olhou com cara de 'nЦo fala isso, pelos calГУes folgados de merlin'.-digo, Pontas, sС faltam 15 dias pro Ano-Novo

-и o natal tА chegando! Dia de ganhar presentes!

-Sirius, vocЙ sabe o que o natal significa?

-Claro que... nЦo, nЦo sei...

-Era de se esperar

James e Sirius comeГaram um a dar tapa na cabeГa do outro

-Tа ME CHAMANDO DE BURRO?!

-E SE EU TIVER?!

-CALA BOCA VOCйS DOIS!!!!- gritou Lily ficando de um tom roxo de tanto gritar. Um estado BEM perigoso...

-Sim, senhora...- disseram Sirius e James bem baixo de tanto medo que estavam da futura Sra Potter

-Bom mesmo...- Lily se sentou na poltrona.- Sirius, o natal tem uma razЦo pra existir, 25 de dezembro И a data que nasceu Jesus.

-TА, essa parte eu sei sС nao sei o porque dos presentes.

-и que existia um padre bondoso que levava presentes pras crianГas nessa data.

-AAAh...

-E como vocЙ lembrou, o natal tА chegando... hora de fazermos as compras pra ter certeza que nЦo faltarА nada.

-и por isso que eu amo essa minha noiva, uma ruiva tao cuidadosa e amorosa e...

-Pontas, o puxa-saco pessoal da Lily...

-Cala boca, sirius

-TА, me calei...

-O que pretende comprar?

-Uma Аrvore, os presentes, o presИpio, as velas, os enfeites da Аrvore e a comida da ceia.

-Ah... eu tenho aula! bye!- Disse Remo, aparatando.

-Sobrou pra nСs dois, Sirius...

Aquele dia foi legal... Fomos passear e almoГamos fora... mas como sempre que tem muita esmola o santo desconfia... Lilian parava em cada vitrine,  
Parecia que ela estava enfeitiГada ou coisa assim... e depois da Olhada-bАsica-de-cinco-minutos, entravАmos na loja, deixamos minha ruivinha escolher.  
Ela pagava a conta, pegava as sacolas e ia-se embora...

-Ai meu braГo, Pontas, nao sinto mais nada alИm de dor nos braГos...

-DА pra parar de reclamarem?

-Lilian estamos com exatas vinte sacolas cada um... meus braГos tЦo roxos

-E vocЙs acham que eu chamaria vocЙs pra fazerem compras comigo sem ao menos ter que segurar umas sacolinhas?

Os nove dias passaram depressa... finalmente o Natal tinha chegado...

-Lilian, cozinha o peru?

-Mas Pontas И sС colocar no forno...

A minha ruiva estava na sala arrumando pela 109╙ vez a mesma guirlanda, me deixando com a missЦo mais tenebrosa do natal... cozinhar o peru!  
O meu inimigo estava ali morto, mas de alguma forma ele tava me zoando... Ele nЦo coube na assadeira...

-Esse peru tА me irritando...

-Calma Pontas

Consegui colocar o peru na assadeira e ele tava no forno... como ia demorar uns 50 minutos pra cozinhar fui arrumando a mesa e esqueci da hora

-EARGH que cheiro И esse?

-O vizinho tА fazendo churrasco?

-PONTAAAAS O PERUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Bom... foi o Зnico natal que o peru zomba a cara do cozinheiro e ainda se queima.

-Deixa que eu cozinho

-tА!

Ceiamos, vimos a tal missa do galo (a pedido da Lil) e fomos trocar os presentes

-Esse aqui И do sirius - disse Pontas com um pacote na mЦo

Lilian veio tirou foto e ficamos esperando o Sirius abrir o pacote... SURPREEEESA

-Pontas... eu sei que vocЙ quer me levar pro lado rosa-choque da forГa mas...- disse ele levantando uma calcinha fio dental- eu nao usarei isso

-OPA... confundi o pacote... esse aМ И pra nossa lua-de-mel

-Pontas... eu nao usarei isso tambИm...

-Deixa que ele usa, Lilian

-SIRIUS!! 


End file.
